The present invention is generally directed to a tractor having a branch cutting mechanism, and specifically to a tractor which is provided with a material handling element, such as a scoop, bucket or plow blade, having the cutting mechanism attached thereto. The invention is also specifically directed to a cutting attachment for a tractor having a material handling element.
The use of material handling tractors is very often hindered by the presence of trees, shrubs, or other plant growth. This problem is particularly acute in areas of the country where trees grow readily, such as along the Appalachians and the pacific northwest. In these areas, cutting of trees and other plant growth must precede most operations. These operations include land clearing for farming or other land development, construction, logging, road clearing, etc. Larger trees are felled by the use a chain saw. However, smaller trees and extending branches from trees outside of the designated clearing area must also be cut to create an access for the material handling tractors. All of the wood-cutting operation must precede the use of the material handling tractors and is quite time and labor intensive. The problem is particularly acute if a branch to be cut is quite high or otherwise non-accessible. In these cases, special tree climbing equipment or pruning equipment is required. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art material handling tractors have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a material handling tractor, having a cutting mechanism which moves with the material handling apparatus, and operates independently of the apparatus.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a material handling tractor, having a cutting mechanism which moves with the material handling apparatus and is adjustable for cutting in a generally vertical plane in and a generally horizontal plane.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a cutting attachment for a material handling tractor which moves with the material handling apparatus and operates independently of the material handling apparatus.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a cutting attachment for a material handling tractor which is adjustable for cutting in a generally vertical plane and in a generally horizontal plane.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a cutting attachment for a material handling tractor which is provided with a hydraulic drive system in which the cutting attachment is operatively-connected to the hydraulic drive system of the tractor.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a cutting attachment for a material handling tractor which includes a hydraulic actuator for moving the material handling element relative to the tractor and control means for the hydraulic actuator, wherein the control means can be used for selectively actuating the material handling apparatus and the cutting mechanism.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a cutting attachment for a material handling tractor which has the capability of compensating for slight misalignment between the cutting blades of the cutting attachment and the element to be cut.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.